Happy Birthday, You Crazies!
by EpicKiya
Summary: It's Shun and Kiya's birthday today! So what's on their schedule? Happy Birthday to those of July 22, including myself and Shun!


**Happy Birthday, You Crazies!**

**Summary: It's Shun and Kiya's birthday today! So what's on their schedule?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or any Vocialoid songs. I just own Kiya, Zee, and the random pizza guy.**

**Notes: Well, I found out Shun and I actually have the same birthday! July 22! It's crazy because he always been my favorite character from the Bakugan series. I looked it up on multiple websites and it said July 22 for his birthday. So I thought "Why not do a birthday fic?" **

**Warnings: Cussing, craziness, brief mentioned violence, etc.**

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*

ENJOY! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHUN KAZAMI!

*･゜ﾟ･*\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

It wasn't everyday, or every year to say the least, when you celebrate your birthday with someone. Unless it was a family member like a twin or cousin that was born on the same birthday with you. No this was a different case.

It was going to be the most abnormal of all birthdays for the Ventus ninja known as Shun Kazami.

It's been like this since he met none other than fellow Ventus user, Kiya. This girl was like Julie, Dan, Runo and Page mixed into one with an extreme amount sugar. But none to say the least she was calm at times like Shun.

Too bad she wasn't at the moment.

"NII-SAN!"

Shun opened his eyes as he watched Kiya burst through the door. He groaned and turned on his other side to avoid any eye contact. "Kiya, why are you here?" Kiya flopped down on the older's bed and hugged him. "It's our birthday, Shun! So today, me and you are spending some quality time together. Or did you forget?"

Shun sat up and stretched his arms out. "No. I didn't forget. Happy birthday, Kiya." Kiya hugged Shun again. "Same to you, big brother. Now get dressed!", she commanded, thrusting a box in his hands.

* * *

It was an hour later when Shun emerged from the stairs into the kitchen. He dressed a dark green turtleneck with no sleeves, like his NV top. Over it was a white sleeveless high collar jacket with light green trimming and the Ventus symbol in dark green on the back. His bottom half was black jeans and light green Vans. On his right wrist was a dark green band.

"Hey, Kiya. What are- is that why you gave me the outfit?"

Kiya was in similar clothing. Except, she wore a black jean pleated skirt, white ankles boots with the heels and bottoms of the shoes colored black with dark green shoelaces, and her hair pushed back by a light green headband.

The darker teen turned to the ninja, a plate of pancakes in her hands. "Yup! Just be glad I didn't go with my sister's suggestion."

"What? Was she going to make me wear a dress?"

Kiya didn't answer as she set down the plate of pancakes and began eating. Shun paled. "She was... wasn't she?"

Kiya just continued eating.

* * *

After breakfast, the Ventus duo found themselves at the city's mall. At the moment, they were at a store that sold only plushies, teddy bears, and everything in between that spoke cute. Through the speakers, you could hear Hatsune Miku's 'Triple Baka'.

Not that the male ninja was paying attention to any of song. He was too busy investing his interest in the green green hawk plushy that was staring back at him. It reminded him of Hawktor.

"Shun, get the plushy. I know you want it. Besides, Plushy Skyress and Plushy Ingram will have a new pal!", Kiya shouted behind him. He turned and sweatdropped seeing Kiya with an abundance of ten plushies. "Kiya...", he droned out. Kiya groaned. "Fine! I'll limit it to seven." "You do th- holy phoenix!"

"WHAT?!" Kiya watched as Shun picked up two other plushies. "Look! These look like Jaktor and Taylean! Yes, my collection is complete!"

Kiya sweatdropped. "And people wonder where I get it from." "Hey, we're not related! Now that would be a disaster if we were...", Shun droned on. Kiya rolled her eyes. "I'm that bad?"

"Damn straight! Now let's get a move on!"

* * *

After the plushy store, Shun and Kiya went to the threatre. Some movie was being shown for the first time, so they thought to go see it. They didn't buy any snacks, considering the fact they ate a big breakfast and just ate sundaes. Shun chose the fifth row to sit in, Kiya agreeing with them. Each Brawler had their plushies in their lap and not buckets of popcorn or soda. A boy just a row behind them gave them a questioning look, only to earn a hiss from Kiya.

So he didn't say anything.

But the middle of the movie, two teens moved and sat three seats away from them. Shun and Kiya glanced at them, and turned back to the movie. "You know, I think they're messing with us.", Shun whispered. Kiya nodded. "You got the kunai?" "Yes. Got the shuriken?" "Damn straight."

When the movie was over, the threatre room started clearing out. When the lights clicked on the two ninjas looked around for the two teens. They were gone. "Good, because I was about to kick some ass.", the male Ventus user growled. He followed the other teen out. For a brief moment, Kiya walked around until she entered a store. Shun stopped and paled. It was a store that sold only girl things! "Nuh uh! I'm not going in there!" "Shun, get your narrow ass in here for I drag it in!" "NO!" Shun crossed his arms, thankful the two brought bags to carry their plushies in. (That was before the movie)

Kiya walked out the store and narrowed her eyes at him. "Shun Kazami." "I'm not going." "You brought two plushies." "That's different." Kiya sighed. She looked up and gasped. "Ah! It's Komba!" "NO!" Shun rushed in the store without any other thought, a grinning Kiya behind him.

* * *

About two hours later in the shop, the two decided to go take a walk in the city's local park. It was their birthday. How about they relax?

"You know... I haven't seen any of our Bakugan since yesterday.", Shun said as they approached the fountain. Kiya did that thinking pose. "You're right. Maybe they're in New Vestroia. Monarus spoke about it last night."

"Maybe that's where they are... Hey, how about we go to Marucho's later?"

"Sounds good to me, nii-san." Kiya suddenly paled. Shun's eyes widened in alert. "Kiya, when you get as pale as Sasuke, something isn't right. That's never good. What's going on?"

Kiya pointed to the front of them. "Those guys from the threatre. They're here." Shun looked in the direction of Kiya's gaze and blushed as the two guys approached them. "Shuriken?" "Yup.", Kiya answered popping the 'p'. "Kunai?" "Hell yes."

"So how are you two lovely ladies?", one of the guys asked. His hair was straight black, matching with bright hazel eyes. The other was a dirty blonde with brown eyes.

Shun narrowed his eyes. "You already fucked up my day in two ways. One, trying to flirt with me. Two, calling me a lady." Kiya nodded. "Don't appreciate it." Shun pulled out his hidden kunai and twirled it around his finger. "Now, I'll give you two options. Stay and die or get the hell of my sight."

The guys weren't told twice.

* * *

"I have a feeling something is going on."

Kiya glanced at Shun before turning back to the door. "You always have a funny feeling about something." "I'm a ninja. I'm allowed. Ring the doorbell." "Or I can do this." Shun stepped back as Kiya kicked down the door. She grinned when it landed on the floor with a large thud. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked inside, the other following. The two traveled inside Marucho's home until they spotted Kato. He was dusting some vase.

"Kato! Where's Marucho? Are the others here?", Kiya asked. Kato stopped cleaned and answered, "Follow me."

Shun and Kiya glanced at each other before shrugging and following Kato.

The elder led them to double doors that hid some room. "Just open the doors. And happy birthday to the both of you.", Kato politely said. Kiya hugged him and Shun just simply smiled. "Thank you, Kato."

The Ventus duo then opened the doors. Lights clicked on as everybody yelled, "SURPRISE!" The room was decorated in the Ventus theme. Marucho took the liberty of putting a large poster of Shun on one wall and Kiya on the other. The posters covered the whole walls! Balloons were either light green or dark green, some purple for that was Kiya's favorite color and a color Shun sometimes wear as much as green. Japanese and other assortment of foods were gathered on at least three tables. Presents were piled into a tower.

Kiya laughed loudly. "Oh so cliche!"

"Hey, trying to do something nice here, Kiya.", Dan teased back. Zee walked up to her older sister. "Happy birthday, big sis. You, too Shun-Shun."

Kiya hugged the younger and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, little sis." Zee hugged back. Then she suddenly jumped Shun and hugged him tightly. "You're so grown up now!" Shun began to struggle out her grasp. "Thank... you! Zee, please!"

Julie and Billy pried Zee off the ninja. "Zee, you're going to kill Shun one day with your hugs." Zee giggled. "Am I?!" "Daaaan, did you give my sister sugar before we got here?" Dan blushed and rubbed the back of his neck from Kiya's question.

"Uh... maybe... I mean she wouldn't leave me alone!"

"He broke under pressure... Happy birthday, Shun!", Shun's guardian Bakugan said in unison. "Thanks guys." "Shun, is that a Jaktor plushy I see in your bag?", Skyress teased. Shun blushed this time. "Um..." Jaktor went back Skyress' side and chuckled. "Looks like me. Hey, Taylean! You have a plushy, too!"

"Hey!... Let's just... get this party over with.", the male ninja droned. When secretly, he was smiling in the inside.

* * *

Now if you asked Shun when he was 13 years of age that he shared the same birthday with someone totally opposite of him, he might laugh or just beat the shit out of you.

But if you told him now, he would just beat the shit of you. Yes, Kiya is just another female Dan, but she was someone Shun could relate to. In summary, she was a little sister to him. Him being a big brother to her. Kiya grew on the Brawlers, on Shun mostly. Maybe having the same birthday with her wasn't so bad. No... in a way, it was a miracle. Kiya changed Shun. She taught him things and vice versa. Without Kiya, Shun probably would have a reason to laugh or smile.

When he found Kiya, he found a counterpart of himself he never knew would exist.

He found a little sister, a companion, and another friend.

* * *

**So there we have it. Just a little tidbit I wrote. Anyways, it's my birthday! I'm going like it's my birthday! But it really is my fluffing birthday! I'm going to get hyper on my birthday!**

**Happy B-Day to my favorite Ventus ninja, Shun Kazami!**

**And to me!**

(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) **Be happy!**

( ⌒o⌒)人(⌒-⌒ )v **We're friends!**

ヽ(´∇´)ノ (∇´ノ) ヽ( )ノ (ヽ´∇) ヽ(´∇`)ﾉ **Run around in circles!**

ヘ(￣ー￣ヘ) **Dance dance dance!**

(*＾▽＾)／ **And give out some reviews!**

(- ω - *) **Love ya!**


End file.
